You Love Me, real Or Not?
by Mana2702
Summary: Suite de ma précédentes "Une Première Fois A Tout". OS.


_**Cette fic est pour mon amie Mockngjay, en espérant que mon récit vous plaira. Encore désolée je fais des fautes. Voilà, laissez moi une review pour dire autre chose que "t'as fait des fautes" ou "tes dialogues sont maladroits" ou trucs du genre, car je le sais... Voilà voilà ;p**_

* * *

Peeta se réveille à côté de sa bien-aimée. Ils se sont avoués leur amour depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis beaucoup de choses sont arrivées: la Révolte, la mort de Prim, la mort de beaucoup de bonnes personnes, d'amis. Mais également beaucoup de mauvaises personnes sont mortes, comme par exemple le Président Snow.

La chose la plus dure pour le jeune homme a été de devoir retrouver la mémoire, il a fallu qu'il pose des questions sur tout, qu'on lui réponde et qu'on lui réexplique chaque chose. Pour lui, c'est sans aucun doute le pire de tout ce qui a pu lui arriver, croire que Katniss était un monstre et vouloir la tuer.

Oser être heureux après ça a été une chose très difficile. Toutefois Peeta est toujours optimiste. Katniss ne l'est pas souvent, il l'est donc pour eux deux. Au bout d'un moment ils ont fini par guérir assez pour continuer à vivre.

* * *

Katniss fait encore beaucoup de cauchemars et elle sait qu'elle en fera toute sa vie. Mais sa vie avec Peeta est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il est son rayon de soleil, la lueur d'espoir après toutes ces atrocités.

Leur amour est sincère, pur et de ceux qui donnent un réel sens à la vie. Alors quelques années après la Révolte, ils se sont mariés, c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire. Katniss n'oubliera jamais ce jour-là. C'était cinq ans après la fin de la Révolte, par un bel après-midi d'été. Elle avait enfilé une robe blanche, noué ses cheveux en une coiffure élaborée et elle a rejoint Peeta à la mairie.

Depuis ils sont heureux. Peeta travaille à la boulangerie, et Katniss s'occupe de la maison. Elle regarde son alliance et sourit, ça fait déjà deux ans qu'ils sont mariés. Ce soir c'est leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle prépare donc le repas préféré de son mari, prend une douche, enfile une tenue la mettant en valeur et l'attend.

* * *

Peeta revient de la boulangerie avec une baguette fraîche et des pains au fromage, le péché mignon de son épouse. Il lui a aussi acheté un collier magnifique, mais il veut lui faire une blague. Il retire ses chaussures dans l'entrée et enfile ses chaussons:

**«-Ça sent divinement bon ma chérie!**

**-Je suis dans le salon.»**

Peeta va dans le salon et reste un instant immobile pour admirer la vision qui s'offre à lui. Katniss est éblouissante dans sa robe verte, assise dans le canapé. Il s'approche et l'embrasse:

**«-Alors, comment va madame Mellark depuis ce matin?**

**-Très bien, et monsieur Mellark?**

**-A merveille.**

**-Bon anniversaire mon amour.»**

Elle lui tend une petite boite. Peeta fait semblant d'être embarrassé:

**«-Oh non mince c'est aujourd'hui… j'avais oublié. Pardon ma chérie.»**

Il a laissé la baguette, les pains au fromage et le collier sur le meuble de l'entrée. Katniss hausse les épaules pour cacher sa déception:

**«-Ce n'est rien.**

**-Je rigole ma puce, retire cette mine toute triste!»**

Peeta va chercher ce qu'il a laissé dans l'entrée et donne tout à sa femme:

**«-Bon anniversaire ma chérie. Déjà deux ans, comment pourrais-je oublier le plus beau jour de ma vie?»**

Il ouvre le cadeau, c'est une cravate orange foncée, sa couleur préférée. Il sourit et l'embrasse:

**«-Elle est magnifique je l'adore!»**

Katniss ouvre son cadeau et saute au cou de son mari. Le collier représente pleins de gouttelettes vertes. Elle enfile le collier et ils prennent un verre pour fêter leur anniversaire. Peeta prend du vin et sa femme prend un jus de fruit, ce soir elle n'a pas envie de boire. Katniss mange ses pains au fromage avec un air de béatitude totale ce qui attendri toujours Peeta.

Le blondinet la regarde et met la table, pour l'occasion il sort le service de leur mariage offert par Haymitch.

* * *

Katniss a une autre surprise pour son mari, mais elle hésite à le donner maintenant. Du coup elle se contente d'engloutir un autre petit pain et demande:

**«-Ta journée s'est bien passée?**

**-Elle a été trop longue, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Tu me manquais trop pour mon bien-être mental.»**

Katniss rigole doucement et vient l'embrasser. Elle apporte l'entrée et ils commencent à dîner. Peeta a mit une bougie au milieu de la table pour faire plus romantique, Katniss avait prévu de le faire mais finalement elle a oublié.

Ils commencent donc à manger tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Katniss décide de lâcher son cadeau au moment du dessert. Alors qu'ils dégustent tranquillement la dernière partie du repas elle annonce:

**«-Peeta j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.»**

Il regarde autour de lui. Elle rougit et pousse une mèche derrière son oreille:

**«-Il est là.»**

Elle pose une main sur son ventre:

**«-J'attends ton enfant Peeta.»**

Peeta a l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Il est impossible que ce soit vrai, c'estt trop beau! Il la fixe pour vérifier que ce n'est pas une blague. Il comprend que c'est vrai car Katniss a l'air qu'elle a toujours quand elle est gênée.

Il se lève et l'embrasse:

**«-Oh ma chérie mais c'est merveilleux!»**

Il la serre dans ses bras et embrasse ses cheveux foncés. Il la soulève et l'emmène dans leur chambre. Il l'allonge délicatement sur leur grand lit, franchement c'est le plus magnifique des cadeaux qu'elle peut lui faire. Doucement Peeta lui retire sa robe verte et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Il embrasse Katniss, puis s'attaque à son cou.

Peeta est fou amoureux de sa femme depuis qu'il la connaît, mais ce soir c'est encore plus fort que d'habitude. Katniss, _sa_ Katniss va lui offrir un enfant. Il lui retire ses sous-vêtements et admire son épouse offerte à sa vue dans le plus simple apparat. Il se déshabille rapidement et colle son corps nu à celui de sa femme.

* * *

Katniss est heureuse, il a l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle. Elle l'embrasse en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il est l'homme qui lui a apporté le bonheur. Avant la Révolte personne n'osait être heureux, tout le monde vivait dans la crainte et l'intimidation. Aujourd'hui tout le monde est libre de ses choix, de ses actions et de faire ce que bon lui semble de sa vie.

Katniss regarde amoureusement Peeta et mêle sa langue à la sienne. Elle le colle un peu plus contre elle. Pour l'instant ils ne font rien de spécial, ils veulent juste être en contact complet. Katniss sourit à son mari, et dire que ça fait quasiment dix ans qu'ils ont fait les Jeux.

Elle murmure:

**«-J'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte hier, apparemment j'ai entamé le deuxième mois.**

**-Tu es magnifique.»**

Depuis tout ce temps la jeune femme est toujours un peu surprise quand Peeta lui dit qu'il la trouve belle. Soudain de la tristesse enserre le cœur de Katniss. Elle aurait aimé que Prim soit là, qu'elle sache que sa sœur va avoir un enfant, qu'elle est heureuse avec son mari et toutes ces choses.

* * *

Peeta sait à quoi pense Katniss. Il l'embrasse doucement:

**«-Je sais à quoi tu pense, je crois qu'elle aurait été très heureuse pour toi.**

**-Elle l'aurait été pour toi aussi.»**

Une larme coule sur la joue de Katniss, la perte de sa sœur est une douleur qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Peeta fait disparaître la larme avec son pouce et embrasse sa femme. Il la serre fort contre lui, pour lui montrer qu'il est là. Il sait qu'elle souffre, malheureusement il n'est d'aucun secours face à ça. Car il sait que Katniss l'aime, mais il ne pourra jamais remplacer Prim, d'ailleurs il ne le souhaite pas.

Il embrasse Katniss dans le cou, puis sur les épaules. Il la sent se détendre, et la tristesse disparaît progressivement. Bientôt il se retrouve sous sa femme et sourit. Katniss l'a poussé et elle est à califourchon sur lui.

* * *

La «fille du feu» embrasse son mari avec fougue. Il faut vivre le moment présent, être heureuse et offrir à Peeta un magnifique anniversaire de mariage. Elle caresse son corps musclé, l'embrasse partout. Ce corps elle le chérit plus que toute autre chose dans sa vie. Et dire que bientôt un enfant naîtra de leur incroyable histoire d'amour.

Le Gaie Moqueur est devenue une femme au foyer, épouse d'un boulanger sans histoires. C'est un changement radical, mais elle aime sa vie, la tranquillité de sa nouvelle existence la rassure. À présent le seul imprévu se résume à la météo, et aux rares soirs où Peeta finit plus tard. À présent la vie de Katniss est simple, elle n'a plus peur et c'est ça qui la rend heureuse.

Elle embrasse Peeta avec fougue et caresse son érection. Elle le place et le pousse en elle. Peeta a un grognement de plaisir quand il entre dans la chaleur de sa femme. Avec eux ça ne fonctionne pas à qui domine ou qui se laisse dominer, c'est un moment de fusion, d'amour et de passion. Chacun contrôle, peu importe sa position dans l'acte.

Katniss commence à onduler sur son mari, les mains posées sur son torse. Peeta de son côté est en train de lui malaxer la poitrine, il se redresse légèrement et l'embrasse avec fougue.

* * *

Peeta est dingue de Katniss. Leur première fois ensembles remonte à un moment, mais chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour il a l'impression que c'est la toute première fois. Chaque fois il redécouvre le corps de sa dulcinée, ses courbes, ses cicatrices. À chaque fois il fait attention à ne pas la brusquer, à ne pas lui faire mal.

Car même si ils ont quasiment dix ans de plus, Peeta voit toujours Katniss comme la jeune fille de seize ans, qui n'a jamais couché avec un garçon. Chaque fois il la voit comme la chasseuse timide, sauvage et mal à l'aise en société.

C'est justement ce côté sauvage qui le fascine. Car même aujourd'hui, en femme au foyer, Katniss garde ce côté libre, animal et indomptée. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime, et il ne veut pas la voir changer, jamais. Même quand leur enfant arrivera il ne veut pas qu'elle change. Après tout, il a épousé la «fille du feu», la jeune fille qui a mené la Révolte.

Peeta sourit et l'embrasse encore en caressant doucement le ventre encore plat. Katniss ondule toujours sur lui en gémissant de plaisir, et lui aussi laisse échapper des gémissements. Avec elle il n'a jamais eu honte de qui il est, de comment il réagit quand elle lui donne du plaisir. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements, ne contrôle pas ses gestes quand il s'abandonne. Leur relation est vraie.

* * *

Katniss écrase sa poitrine contre le torse de Peeta. Elle l'embrasse dans le cou et caresse ses cheveux blonds. Se retrouver coller à Peeta est ce qu'elle aime le plus au monde. C'est quand elle est dans ses bras qu'elle se sent vraiment à sa place. Quand il l'embrasse des papillons s'envolent dans son ventre, il est le garçon de ses rêves.

Et dire qu'elle a attendu longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle a joué la comédie pour Snow avant de voir que ses sentiments étaient vrais. Chaque jour Katniss est heureuse de voir Peeta, le matin elle aime se réveiller et le voir, encore endormit à côté d'elle, quand il dort il ressemble à un enfant. Quand elle est triste, elle sait qu'il va la serrer contre lui et la consoler du mieux qu'il peut. Il est capable de tout pour elle, et c'est bien réciproque.

Katniss accélère le rythme et ils atteignent l'orgasme ensembles. Elle se laisse tomber à côté de son mari et se cale contre lui, relevant le drap sur eux. Et dire que bientôt ils vont être parents, bientôt ces moments d'intimité vont diminuer. Toutefois elle n'est pas triste, car elle va devenir la mère de l'enfant de Peeta, c'est la meilleure fonction au monde.

* * *

Peeta serre Katniss contre lui et embrasse son front. Il trace de petits cercles dans son dos et murmure:

**«-Katniss?**

**-Oui Peeta?**

**-Tu m'aime, réel ou pas réel?**

**-Réel.»**

C'est la même réponse qu'à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois il paraît rassuré et l'embrasse tendrement.

**FIN.**


End file.
